


Craving motion

by livingonyoghurtandspite



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Just them being soft, M/M, Practice Kissing, Sort Of, a teeny tiny bit of internalized homophobia, and im not sure what this says about my mental health, but I swear there's really no angst, but considering it's only about 3000 words long it can't be good, i did Manager Oka dirty I'm sorry ya'll, just them kissing and being soft, this took me a month to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingonyoghurtandspite/pseuds/livingonyoghurtandspite
Summary: Langa's next words were quiet. Inaudible, almost, “I never kissed anyone.”“Oh,” Reki nodded. And then his mind caught up to him, “What do you mean you never kissed-“ he was loud, practically screaming, and Langa threw the pillow at him before he could finish his sentence.Or: My straight friend who I totally do not have a crush on asked me to kiss him. WikiHow what do?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 23
Kudos: 483





	Craving motion

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this and stared at it for like ten minutes contemplating whether or not I should post this now or go to sleep to read over it tomorrow. I posted it now.

**_“I don’t really give a damn about the way you touch me When we’re alone_ **

**_You can hold my hand If no one’s home”_ **

_Line without a hook – Rick Montgomery_

“It wouldn’t bother me if it didn’t affect me, you know. But he comes into the shop an hour late, and he goes _, oh I’m so sorry! I overslept!_ But I know he didn’t. I know why he’s late.” Reki jabbed a finger into the air, each word accompanied with its own exaggerated wave of his hand. Faintly he heard the sheets of his bed rustle, felt Langa scoot a distance away from him to not get hit, but Reki didn’t care. He needed to get this off his chest, and he needed to do it now. Patience and self-control were never something he prided himself on, and he wouldn’t start now. “He’s in bed with one of his new girlfriends, and I have to freeze my ass off in front of the shop because he’s the only one who has a key.” A pause, and Reki breathed in deep. Both of them lying on their backs on his bed, eyes trained upwards - he would be staring holes into the ceiling if he could.

It had definitely been over an hour, but the topic just wouldn’t let him go, especially not when Langa proofed to be such a good listener. Not that Reki didn’t know that already. Langa had always been the only one who didn’t interrupt him when he talked about skateboarding, but Reki had thought that was only because he was interested in it too. That Langa’s interests extended to Manager Oka’s love life though, Reki thought unlikely.

He sighed, and Langa shifted next to him, “did you ever,” he started, but stopped himself, fiddling with the pillow he was holding to his chest, “did you ever meet one of them?”

Reki shot up as a way too loud, “yes I have!” following him and Langa winced. The simple question alone setting him off again he said, “they sometimes visit him at the shop. And as if that weren’t bad enough, they have absolutely no sense of privacy.” With a frustrated groan Reki brought his knees up to his chest, resting his head upon them while his arms circled around his legs. He sighed again, and then mumbled, his voice muffled from his position, “Like, come on. Cool it with the PDA. You don’t have to be kissing all the time. Fucking gross.”

Silence settled over them. The initial motivation leaving Reki’s body as it was replaced by the distinct feeling of self-pity. He sighed and looked at Langa who was still staring at the ceiling, brows drawn together and forehead wrinkling, as if deep in thought.

The afternoon sun shone through his window and onto blue hair and even bluer eyes. They were brighter like this – enveloped in yellow light. _He_ was brighter like this. Without his guard up, existing seemingly unimpeded in Reki’s presence even though he was loud and boisterous and all the opposites to what Langa’s character consisted of.

They fit together, he thought, balancing each other out. Reki was glad to have him as his friend.

“You think it’s gross?” Langa’s voice was quiet, and Reki would have doubted he had said anything at all if he hadn’t been looking at him.

“Of course. They don’t need to do that in front of me.”

“No,” He said a bit exasperated and looked away, clutching the pillow closer to his chest. “I mean kissing in general.”

Reki stared at him, every other thought he might have had coming to a stuttering halt. “Well,” he started without any real idea as to where he wanted to go with the sentence he had started, “I like kissing.” Langa nodded, pointedly trying to not make eye-contact, and Reki winced. Leave it to him to fuck up a perfectly good conversation.

The silence that followed was awkward, and then Langa shifted, “I never-“ he started but let the sentence trail off and into a sigh.

Reki blinked, “You never what?”

A groan, drawn out and exasperated and becoming increasingly more muffled as Langa pressed the pillow further into his face, “forget it.”

“Can’t forget it if you’re being like this,” He tried not to grin, poking at Langa’s leg, “come on. Tell me.”

The next words were quiet. Inaudible, almost, “I never kissed anyone.”

“Oh,” Reki nodded. And then his mind caught up to him, “What do you mean you never kissed-“ he was loud, practically screaming, and Langa threw the pillow at him before he could finish the sentence.

“Don’t,” he said, pointing a finger at Reki who held his hands up in surrender.

“I’m just saying,” his voice was quieter this time, though it still had a mocking undertone to it, “I’m sure there were enough pretty girls in Canada who would have gladly helped you out.” Langa glared at him, trying his best at looking intimidating, but Reki only shrugged, “I mean look at you,” he continued and gestured towards him, “You’re the definition of conveniently attractive.”

“I- You can’t just-“ Langa was sputtering, turning a dangerous shade of red which Reki thought suited him quite well.

“You should try it sometime. You’re missing out.” Mentally Reki patted himself on the shoulder. He sounded confident as he said it, not at all like someone who didn’t know what they were talking about. Just because he only ever had one rather short experience with a girl in middle school didn’t mean Langa had to know about that.

“It’s not like I don’t want to. There was just never an opportunity.”

“That’s only what you think.” And fuck him, Reki bullshitted his way through so many situations before never once thinking back to what he could have done to prevent it in the first place. There was a short time where his mind kept nagging him to start thinking ahead, just this once. Please. But he dismissed the idea as swiftly as it came. Because there were two things that Reki was lacking. Self-consciousness and foresight. “Every moment is as good an opportunity as any.”

Langa didn’t answer, instead playing with the hem of his shirt as Reki watched amused. He knew Langa wasn’t big with words, sticking only to the bare minimum of what he deemed necessary to say. But he never was this awkward with it. Never this self-conscious – colour high in his cheeks and voice quiet. It was cute.

“What about now?” The words were barely even a whisper as Langa spoke.

Reki paused, frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Would now be a good opportunity?”

It was like a punch in the stomach you didn’t see coming – air leaving your body and breath not coming back for the first few seconds. It’s not like Reki had never thought about it. Boys, that is – not Langa. It was only natural that those thoughts came with your teenage years, with hormones going crazy and the internet being the vast place that it is.

Of course, Reki had thought about it. And then he had heard people talk, had paid attention to what they were actually saying beneath their cover of hidden mockery. And no, he had decided, that was not him. 

But now that the possibility presented itself to him so willingly, he couldn’t deny being curious. He had never taken Langa as someone who judges people because of their sexuality, and his words just now only strengthened that assumption.

So, what if Reki wanted to say yes? He didn’t like Langa, not like that. And anyway, they were both straight, so it didn’t matter. They just wanted the experience. And who else would Langa be able to ask if Reki said no now? He never kissed anyone before, and it must be taking a toll on the poor guy. He just needed to release some pent-up energy and Reki was a good friend so who was he to deny that request.

So, he looked at Langa and nodded, “If you want to.”

Langa opened his mouth, but then closed it again. Swallowed before saying, “Really?”

Reki nodded again, “Of course. I’ll always help a friend out if they ask.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Langa gave a small nod, “alright,” he said and Reki smiled and hoped it looked reassuring.

Another moment passed in which none of them moved. Reki sitting at the foot of his bed and looking down at Langa who was still lying on his back and showing no indication of moving anytime soon.

“Uhm, ok”, Reki said quietly and scooted closer towards Langa. He was staring up at him. Eyes trained steadily onto Reki’s face who could feel his cheeks growing hotter with each second.

Tentatively he reached out, putting each of his hands next to Langa’s head for support and hovering over him. His hair was spread out on the mattress beneath him, and it looked longer like this Reki thought. The strands pooling around him and seemingly glowing a whitish blue in the sunlight. His lips were parted slightly, shallow breaths escaping him and ghosting over Reki’s face as he closed his eyes. Started to lean down.

He stopped when he felt the heat of Langa’s cheeks on his own, hesitant to close the last distance between them. Because was this really okay? Was it wrong that he felt excited about this? But then Langa made a questioning sound and Reki shot his eyes open again. He should have kept them closed, was the first thing he thought when he saw Langa looking back at him, eyes a deep blue with pupils shot wide.

Instinctively Reki reeled back, because this was too close and Langa should not be looking at him like _that_. With a groan he buried his face in his hands. He could feel it starting to grow red, the blood rushing to his cheeks and the nagging thought that this should not affect him as much as it did.

He could feel Langa move and sit up next to him, and Reki peeked through his fingers to look at him, “okay,” he said, trying desperately to hold onto the last threats of his composure, “not like this. Not with you lying down. You have to-“ He reached out, gripping Langa by the shoulders and turning him towards him.

“I have to do what?” How his voice sounded so calm, Reki had no idea.

“Nothing. Just-“ God give him strength, “just sit.”

“I thought kissing was an act in which two people are involved.”

“That’s not what I meant-“

“If I only sit here and do nothing then that’s not-“

And this was it. The last threats his composure was so desperately clinging onto tearing, and Reki reached out. He grabbed Langa’s face with both hands ignoring the way the other’s eyes went big and pulled him closer.

The kiss was awkward, with noses bumping and Langa stiff underneath him. And this is not how this should have gone. Reki pulled back, let his hands fall to his sides with an apology on the tip of his tongue when Langa beat him to it, “again,” he said.

Reki blushed “Are you sure-“ he stammered but Langa nodded, leaning closer.

He pointed at Reki and then at himself, “do it again.”

The ability to form coherent sentences had left him, he could only nod, stammer out an _okay_.

Reki reached out once more, gentler this time, let his fingers brush lightly across Langa’s cheek. His skin was soft as was the hair on the back of his neck. His lips looked soft too, Reki thought as he lowered his gaze towards them.

And what the hell was he even doing? It was only natural that Langa was intrigued by this, but not Reki. It didn’t matter that he was just as inexperienced, it was the fact that Langa trusted him with this, that he wanted Reki to kiss him. That thought alone made him blush all over again. And hell, why couldn’t he stop blushing?

Shakily Reki exhaled because there was no way he was qualified for this.

One of his hands was still cupping Langa’s face, brushing across his cheek and Langa had leaned into the touch, watching him. Reki looked back, trapped in hues of blue while his other hand reached for Langa’s arm. He stroked across it and over his palm, gently guided it towards his waist and held it in place. “The other too,” he said, and his voice sounded breathy.

There was no reaction at first. A second in which Langa only looked at him as fingers brushed over his cheek.

“Langa,” Reki whispered, and hearing his name seemed to pull him out of whatever state he had fallen into.

His eyes cleared and he blushed slightly, “Sorry,” he mumbled and looked away. And maybe he shouldn’t have said anything at all, Reki thought. He wouldn’t have minded staring at Langa for a bit longer.

Another hand settled on Reki’s waist, and he inhaled shakily. “Close your eyes,” he said and when Langa did he leaned closer.

The kiss was light with a hesitance to it that had their lips barely touching. But it was also sweet, tasting like something entirely new while at the same time like nothing at all. Because there is no meaning behind what they were doing. Nothing that would change anything between them. It tasted like what if’s and guilt and denial.

And then Langa pressed closer. Their mouths moving against each other and Reki parted his lips, guided Langa to do the same, and found that Langa tasted better than his own fragile heterosexuality ever could.

His other hand found his way into Langa’s hair pulling him even closer and as their tongues pressed against each other the hands on Reki’s waist gripped him harder. Langa moved further towards him and Reki shifted to accommodate their tangled legs, turned his head. He licked over Langa’s bottom lip, took it between his teeth, and bit down.

Langa breathed into his mouth and Reki moved his tongue across his lip again, felt Langa leaning into him, and then a sound escaped him. Drawn out and deep, and- did Langa just moan?

They broke apart, Langa pushing him away, “I’m sorry,” he said, voice high and face growing redder with each second, “I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay,” Reki interrupted him, but Langa only shook his head, pointedly avoiding eye-contact. “No, really,” he tried again. Because this was Langa’s first kiss and that fact seemed so profoundly intimate, like something that needed to be cherished and held gently lest it break. “I don’t mind.” And then he reached out, hands cupping Langa’s face who leaned back and away from him, but Reki followed.

“Reki I-“ Langa started before his eyes went big. His hands gave out from underneath him as he continued to lean back further and further. And then he lost his balance.

Their heads crashed into each other as Reki fell on top of him. “Shit, sorry.” He mumbled and Langa groaned underneath him.

“No,” he said, “I should apologize.”

“What? No,” Reki shifted, bracing an arm on either side of Langa’s head, “I really don’t mind.”

There was no reaction. Only blue eyes staring up him, and maybe Reki should feel self-conscious being watched like this. As if Langa could see right through his confusing feelings and his denial and held onto them, tearing them right through his skin for everyone to see. But maybe that wasn’t so bad. Because Reki never really cared what other people thought of him, and he would be lying to himself is he said that this was about anyone else but himself.

And Langa would hold up his hands, Reki’s bleeding mess of a mind oozing through his fingers, _I believe this belongs to you,_ he would say and, _I’m sorry,_ Reki would answer. But Langa would only smile and hold out his hand, and Reki would take it. Of course, he would take it.

“Can I kiss you again?” Reki asked, and Langa looked surprised for a second. But then he smiled, nodded, and Reki leaned in.

There was no hesitation this time, lips parted and breaths mingling. Reki shifted his weight, hovering fully over Langa and the other grabbed his waist to pull him closer. Fingers tangled in the hem of his shirt and Reki could feel as Langa’s fingers ghosted over his skin, brushing over his back, and Reki broke the kiss. Moved his lips down to Langa’s neck instead-

A sharp ring echoed through the room. Reki shot up and they looked at each other when another ring sounded. “Oh shit-,” Langa sat up, eyes wide with realization, and grabbed at his back pocket.

“Hello?” he said holding his phone to his ears, shooting Reki a sheepish look.

“ _Langa_?” Reki heard a voice through the speakers, “ _Is everything alright_?”

“Yes, Mom.”

“ _You should have been home half an hour ago_ ,” and Langa slapped a hand across his face, “ _I already made dinner_.” Reki turned towards his window. The evening sun was gone, and night had settled. Small lights occasionally flickering at the horizon. He hadn’t even noticed.

“I’ll be home soon.”

“ _Are you still at Reki’s place_?”

A pause “No,” Langa said, “I’m already on my way.” Reki smiled.

“ _Well, hurry up. The food is already cold._ ”

“Yes, I will. Bye.” Langa hung up and sighed, “I’m sorry,” he said, “but I really need to go.”

“Yeah, I heard,” Reki said as Langa stood up. He grabbed his jacket from where it was lying over Reki’s chair before turning towards him again.

They stared at each other for a second, and then Langa stepped closer, leaned forward and pressed a short kiss to Reki’s lips, “okay, bye.” He said and waved, and it looked awkward and Reki really wanted to say something, it didn’t matter that he didn’t know what. But Langa was faster, the door of Reki’s room closing behind him.

Reki sat there, staring at the wall opposite him. And now that he was alone the reality of what had just happened settled in. _I have a crush on Langa_ , was the first thing his mind came up with. _This is bad,_ was the second. Then again, Langa kissed him back.

He sighed and closed his eyes, one hand coming to rest against his mouth where he could still feel lips on his own. Langa’s lips. But wait, this doesn’t add up. There was something wrong with his thought process, now more so than usual. Because Langa kissed him back, and he seemed to enjoy it and why did he kiss him again before he left?

“Hold on,” Reki’s eyes shot open, realization hitting him hard enough to give him vertigo, “Langa isn’t straight?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! Yes you! Be my friend here! --> [tumblr (@livingonyoghurtandspite)](https://livingonyoghurtandspite.tumblr.com)  
> Love you all and happy Valentine's Day!  
> also may or may not write a second part for this


End file.
